This invention relates to video promotion systems such as those containing electronic television program guide services. More particularly, the invention relates to video promotion systems in which globally distributed promotional information may periodically be replaced with locally inserted promotional information.
A large number of television channels are available over cable and satellite television systems. Television viewers have traditionally consulted preprinted television program listings to determine the programs scheduled to be broadcast on a particular day. More recently, television-based program guides have been developed that allow television viewers to view television program listings directly on their television sets.
For example, the Prevue.RTM. Channel is a scrolling television program guide that a cable system operator may make available to subscribers over a dedicated television channel. Viewers can tune to the appropriate television channel to view program listings for television programs that are currently being broadcast and that are scheduled to be broadcast in the next few hours.
In the Prevue.RTM. Channel display, television program listings are provided on the lower portion of the display as a continuously scrolling grid. The upper portion of the display screen is used to display nationally distributed promotional information, such as promotional videos for upcoming pay-per-view events or premium channel movies. Promotional videos are generally provided using two simultaneous satellite feeds. The cable system operator may choose between the two feeds, so that the promotional video information displayed in the upper portion of the screen is as closely tailored as possible to the programming mix provided by that cable system. Promotional information of the type that is provided on the satellite video feeds may also be nationally distributed using prerecorded laser disks.
In addition to allowing a cable system operator to promote upcoming events on the system, the Prevue.RTM. Channel system allows cable system operators to insert local material. Local insertion capabilities are important, because cable system operator can generate revenue from local advertisements and because cable system operators may wish to insert local announcements to reach their viewers. However, previously available local insertion capabilities were somewhat inflexible. For example, cable system operators had to make local insertions according to a single national schedule of fixed start times. In addition, all local insertions had similar fixed durations (generally 30, 60, or 120 seconds). Although some cable system operators could locally insert video materials while other cable system operators could insert graphics or text, it was not possible for a single cable system operator to locally insert a mix of text, graphics, and videos.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a video promotion system having more flexible local insertion capabilities than were previously available.